Wanderlust/Familiars
Wander's familiars are a mixture of conjuration from the astral plane and alchemical materializing- that being said, they are neither purely physical nor phantom, and they lie between the two worlds. For this reason, everything that she creates bears an unnatural grudge toward her, for they're stuck in this unholy state of existence. She tries to help with this predicament for the most part, but she hasn't found a permanent fix just yet. Familiars Animas The bird-like counterpart is the personification of her longknife, which shares the same name as she. Animas serves mainly as Wander's messenger when not in combat, given her swift form and speed. As a phantom, she is a small bird composed of silvery blue smoke, able to phase through planes of existence and realms alike. Her human form is rarely used because it isn't practical, except for on formal occasions. With this appearance, the familiar has long, platinum pink hair that cascades to her upper thighs. Innocent, jade eyes contrast sharply with the color, and they are a symbol of how she and her creator share the same inexperience. A pale shoulder is marked by a black tattoo, nothing more than a label that tells the world that she belongs to the vagabond's service. As a sentinent being in either form, Animas has the ability to retain information for long periods of time and pass it on to others, should her creator wish it so. She can also directly voice Wander's words by means of long-distance telekinesis. However, one of the drawbacks to this is that if Wander sends her to deliver a message, she is deprived of her main weapon until the familiar returns. She is noted to have a sharp and level-headed personality that keeps the others in line. Athelas As a phoenix, he is actually the only one of Wander's familiars that wasn't created by her own hand. Rather, he was given to her by her older brother, Eyal Krutchclath, as a gift on the day after Christmas. Scarlet and dusky, in his phoenix form, Athelas leaves trails of fire in his wake when he flies. He is the most intelligent of all four of her familiars, with Animas coming to a close second. He speaks fluent Greek and semi-decent Mandarin, having been imported from China. However, the phoenix is unable to communicate in English, which leads to strained tension and miscommunication between him and Wander. Instead, he uses body language, which is most easily understood in his humanoid form. There, Athelas bears long, dirty-silver hair that the others like to braid in their spare time. His eyes are the same color as they are in his phoenix form, which contrasts sharply with his exotic dark skin. He has various tattoos scrolling around both arms, black runes and Greek letters that mark his heritage. Athelas dresses in loose, gypsy-like clothing that allows him to spread his large, ash-gray wings easily; he also hates shoes, so he wears black bandages as footwraps instead. Although he is similar to Animas in this winged respect, he's more suited for aerial combat. Attuned to the element of fire, Athelas can easily manipulate fire to his own will, from small sparks to blazing firestorms. He is a representation of the pyromania shared between the two siblings. The Grecean phoenix has a mild personality that doesn't speak unless neccessary, but he'll sometimes voice rude comments when the opportunity arises. Cindereas Nicknamed Cinder, the blazing atronach is bound to the firepit within Wander's realm. She can move freely between fireplaces, but her main purpose is to guard the wanderer's abode. Her language is the language of fire, a keen sounding set of words that can easily mean an insult as well as a compliment. Cinder's atronach form is one of magic fire, bound by slender, black metal armor. Like Athelas, her abilities lie within the realm of fire, although she can't do much when bound to the firepit. She also has the ability to possess certain objects, the most prominent of them being her human body. It's preserved in a small bag that lies in the corner of Wander's residence, and's reminiscient of a youthful teenage girl with silky blonde hair and eyes the color of the summer sky. She is the sole reminder to the halfling that home is where the heart is. Cinder has grown to have a mature and fickle personality, though her knowledge can be limited because of her lack of experience with the other world. Vesanias Created from the darkest of Leviathan corruption, Vesanias was made to be a fighter. There is darkness in his blood; not demonic but not entirely human either. His presence is often signified by smoke the same color as his hair: dark, midnight blue, the color of a nightmarish abyss. Ves is often seen wearing a dark gray tanktop and black jeans, but his trademark features are the tattoo on his right arm and sharp silver eyes. There's a bandage wrapped tightly around his right arm as well, covering half his tattoo and the seam that holds the limb together. His blight comes from that seam; when he begins to lose control, dark blue smoke emits from the flesh, and his eyes will (unfortunately) turn a shade of bright red. Unlike the demon that he appears to be, Ves's fighting technique centers around a deadly trio of martial arts, speed, and brutal strength. Though magic isn't his forte, he uses an red, electric-like aura to materialize his weapons. He has the personality of a mercenary: snarky, arrogant, and prude. It's not the best thing to be friendly with.